Advanced data matching techniques may include the use of complex configurations of search options to perform a search for desired content in a collection of data. Configurable search options may include comparison rules that attempt to match particular data in one dataset to data in another data set. Because comparison rules can be different for each data set, search options for one data set may not translate for use with another data set.